


Day 1.

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, Kid Fic, Kid John, Kid Sherlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day one of the 30 Days OTP Challenge.<br/>John get scared, Sherlock does too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1.

"Mom said there are monsters under the stairs that eat little boys toes."

"It'll be fine John, the monsters aren’t real."

"Okay Sherlock, but it's going to be cold."

"I left my coat at home" Sherlock looked down at his feet, embarrased at his forgetfulness.

"You'll have to borrow one of my dads, mine would be too small and Moms are all girly and frilly." John made a face at his moms clothing, his seven year old self not liking girls. They were yucky. 

"Here, it’s going to be really big but it's that or my moms and that has girl germs on it!" 

"Girls don't have different germs! They're just stupid." Sherlock put the long coat on, it reached to his ankles and the sleeves dangled past his fingers. Even with the size, his face lit up. "This coat's awesome! It has lots of buttons and the collar goes up like a detective! I look so cool! But it needs red on it, because red is my faveourite colour, remember John?"

"Yeah, like blood and peoples insides!"

"I like blood and insides, but the police don't they have they have these big clothes that are all blue so they don't touch it and they get it wrong. They're stupid."

"You can't call the police stupid. You'll go to jail!" John said with wide eyes at his best friend

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Are we going to go look now?"

"Well, yeah but. I'm scared."It was Johns turn to look at his feet now, he was supposed to be a big boy. Not a baby, Sherlock wasn't scared and he was 3 whole months younger than him! He had an idea, but it was silly. He didn't want to ask because Sherlock might not like him and laugh at him.

"Comeon, it's fine!"

"Sherlock, will you hold my hand? It's just that mom holds my hand when we cross the road because of the scary cars. I don't want to be like cousin Anna, one of the cars hit her and made her fall asleep. She didn't wake up but mom said it’s okay because she's happy now. I miss cousin Anna."

"Nothing scary is going to get you. It'll be fine you know." He looked down at the scared boy in front of him, knowing he had to make him not scared. "I'm scared of the dark you know. I kind of wanted you to hold my hand too."

 

No more was said, they grasped each others hands, courage going through them as they walked outside. They layed down on the damp grass watching the stars, waiting for a shooting star to answer a meaningless wish. But they didn't need a wish, because they got what they wanted, they just don't know it yet.


End file.
